Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: OS song fic - Slash Harry/Draco - "Comme tu me l'as promis tu n'y as mis aucun sentiment. Sauf que moi je n'avais rien promis. Et c'est cet été que j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait l'erreur d'y mettre des sentiments."


**Titre:** Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment

**Auteur:** Emmoirel

**Genre:** Romance

**Couple:** HP/DM

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. La chanson appartient à Hélène Segara.

**Note:** Attention, ceci est une histoire de relation homosexuel. Présence d'un lemon. Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment**

POV Draco :

C'est notre septième année, les cours ont repris depuis deux mois. L'été se prolonge, nous avons droit à un été indien. La nature et les animaux continuent de fêter à leur façon la nouvelle ère. Tu as vaincu Voldemort en juin dernier. La paix et la joie sont de nouveau présentes. Même s'il y a eu beaucoup de pertes durant la grande bataille. Les gens veulent profiter et vivre pleinement cette nouvelle sérénité.

Blaise, Théo, Pansy et moi avons rejoint l'ordre quand le lord noir m'a confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore en début d'année. Tes amis et toi aviez eu du mal à nous accepter. Mais les choses se sont légèrement arrangées grâce à Théo et Hermione. Ils ont fait preuve de bon sens. Nous ne pouvions que mieux avancer si nous nous entendions. Alors tout le monde a mis un peu du sien pour accéder à cette entente. Seule notre relation semblait persister, nous ne nous parlions pas. Tu t'entendais très bien avec mes amis, mais restais sur tes gardes avec moi. Moi de mon côté je ne te cherchais plus la bagarre, même si ce lien avec toi me manquait. Je te laissais tranquille car je voyais bien que tu t'entraînais durement pour cette mission qui t'était incombée. Je voyais bien ce que tout le monde attendait de toi, moi y compris. Et surtout, la pression qu'ils te mettaient.

Un soir, tes amis et les miens, avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble dans la salle sur demande. Ce fut une soirée révélation. Les filles avaient insisté pour qu'on accepte de jouer à un jeu débile. On devait prendre un papier dans une boîte, lire la question qui y était inscrite et y répondre. Hermione, Pansy et Ginny ayant insisté, nous avons dû boire un peu de véritasérum. Elles voulaient être sûre qu'on dise la vérité. Comme si nous, les garçons, pouvions leur mentir délibérément. Bon d'accord, oui on aurait pu. J'aurais peut-être préféré.

Nous avons donc appris au cours de cette soirée que Ginny en pinçait pour Théo. Que Blaise et Pansy étaient ensemble depuis deux mois, dire que je n'ai rien vu, ils se sont bien joués de moi. Ron et Hermione ont avoué avoir déjà dépassé le stade des simples baisers et ce dans la chambre de préfet d'Hermione.

Moi j'ai dû avouer mon type de mec, choses que je redoutais, car même si tout le monde sait que je suis gay, personne ne savait que je préférerais les bruns aux yeux verts. Sachant que cette description pouvait s'appliquer à toi, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde pense que j'en avais après toi. Car jamais l'idée ne m'était venue de m'intéresser à toi, même si je savais que je préférerais les garçons te ressemblants. Mais le clou des révélations a été la tienne. Je pense que même Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais soupçonné ça. Tu t'es retrouvé à devoir nous avouer qu'elle était ton orientation sexuelle. Et là, la bombe est arrivée. Tu préférerais les garçons aux filles. Nous qui te croyions hétéro, tu nous as bien mené en bateau.

Un soir où je faisais ma ronde de préfet, je suis tombé sur toi. Tu étais accoudé à une fenêtre du sixième étage et regardais le parc. Quand je me suis approché de toi, je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais la.

_- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_- Rien Malefoy, je t'attendais._

_- Tu m'attendais ? Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?_

Tu n'as pas répondu. Tu t'es juste retourné puis tu m'as regardé pendant de trop longues secondes à mon goût. Au moment où j'allais te demander pourquoi tu me fixais comme ça, tu t'es rapproché et tu m'as embrassé. Je ne bougeais pas, je te laissais faire, trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit. Puis j'ai commencé à répondre à ton baiser. Tu t'es fait plus insistant pour que j'ouvre ma bouche, ce que j'ai fait. Nos langues se sont rencontrées et ont commencé un long ballet. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'embrassais, mais tout ce que je retenais, c'est que j'aimais ce que tu me donnais dans ce baiser. Mes mains se sont alors accrochées à tes hanches, les tiennent me tenant la nuque depuis un moment déjà, tes doigts jouant avec mes cheveux.

Puis tu m'as violemment plaqué contre le mur. Tes mains ont commencé à défaire ma chemise, puis elles se sont attaquées à ma ceinture. Nous nous embrassions toujours, reprenant de temps en temps notre souffle. Quand tu en as eu fini avec ma braguette, tu as fait glisser mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer à mes pieds. Tu as suivi le mouvement et t'ais retrouvé à genoux devant moi. Ma virilité dressée fièrement te faisait face. Sans crier gare, tu as englouti mon sexe jusqu'à la garde, tu le léchais et l'aspirais avec avidité.

Je commençais à perdre pied. Pendant cette douce torture, tu m'as présenté trois doigts, je les ais léché en calquant le rythme avec lequel tu me suçais. Puis tu les as repris pour les insérer un par un au plus profond de moi. Bien sur j'ai eu mal au début, mais tes mouvements de succion m'ont fait oublier la douleur. Quand tu as touché ce point en moi, je n'ai pas pu retenir le cri qui montrait combien ton traitement me plaisait. Je n'étais plus que cris et halètements, je ne tenais presque plus sur mes jambes et me raccrochais à tes cheveux.

Tu as alors lâché mon sexe et retiré tes doigts, sentant que j'allais bientôt jouir, ce qui m'as fait grogner de frustration. Tu t'es redressé et tu as agrippé mes jambes que j'ai noué autour de ton bassin, faisant frotter nos érections. Et sans plus attendre, je me suis empalé de moi même sur ta hampe. J'ai ressenti une légère douleur, mais tu as amorcé tout de suite un mouvement de va et vient. Ça n'a pas été lent et langoureux, non, tu me pilonnais à un rythme effréné. Mais tu touchais à chaque coup de reins ma prostate. Un coup plus fort que les autres m'a fait me libérer entre nos deux corps. Tu m'as suivi peu de temps après en t'effondrant sur le sol, moi toujours sur toi.

Quand nous nous sommes relevés et rhabillés, tu ne disais rien, alors j'ai pris les devants et t'ais demandé pourquoi.

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi Potter ?_

_- ......_

_- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Et pourquoi cette baise contre ce mur ?_

_- Parce que j'en avais besoin Malfoy. Il n'y a pas de sentiments ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est juste un moyen de me raccrocher à la vie et d'oublier ce que j'ai à faire. Ce qu'on attend de moi._

_- Et si j'avais été contre ?_

_- Tu ne l'as pas été il me semble._

_- Non, mais si je l'avais été, m'aurais-tu forcé ?_

_- Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais, je t'aurais donc laissé tranquille._

_- Mais pourquoi moi ?_

_- Parce que je sais que tu as compris dans quel état d'esprit je suis. J'ai bien vu que tu me laissais tranquille, que tu ne cherchais plus de la bagarre. De toute façon, il me semble que je corresponds à tes préférences non ? J'avais besoin d'un exutoire._

_- Donc je n'étais qu'une échappatoire ?_

_- Oui, désolé. Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire._

_- Non, je reconnais._

_- Malfoy ? Est-ce que......_

_- Oui ? Quoi Potter ?_

_- Je me demandais, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que ça se reproduise de temps en temps ? Bien sûr tu es libre de refuser, je comprendrais._

_- Je ne sais pas, c'est......_

_- Se sera juste une histoire de baise Malfoy. Pas de sentiments, ni d'attaches. Quand tu voudras arrêter on arrêtera._

C'est comme ça que ça a commencé entre nous. On se retrouvait le soir après ma ronde, on baisait et chacun repartait de son côté. Des fois il nous arrivait de parler aussi. Tu avais besoin de dire tout ce que tu ne pouvais pas dire aux autres. Ce manège a duré jusqu'à la bataille finale. Comme tu me l'as promis tu n'y as mis aucun sentiment. Sauf que moi je n'avais rien promis. Et c'est cet été que j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait l'erreur d'y mettre des sentiments. Quand j'ai ressenti le manque de nos soirées, de toi. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux. Quel con j'ai été.

_Je te regarde parler avec les gens_

_Tu me sembles si léger, même transparent_

_Je regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant_

_Je ne cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attends_

_Je te regarde t'amuser, et je fais semblant_

_Mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant_

_Toi tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content_

_Tu vois des fois je déteste ce que je ressens_

Je suis sur un banc, près des grandes portes de Poudlard. Je te vois, tu es là, à quelques mètres de moi. Tu parles avec tes amis et quelques élèves d'autres maisons. Tu as l'air insouciant depuis la rentrée. Et moi depuis septembre je te regarde, jours après jours. Tu vis enfin. Tu t'amuses avec tout le monde. Tu vis enfin cette enfance qu'on t'a volé. Mais pour ça, tu m'as laissé de coté. Bien sur je ne montre rien, mais je ne supporte pas ce pincement au cœur que j'ai en te voyant si heureux alors que je suis malheureux. Je déteste ressentir ça alors que je devrais être content pour toi.

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_

_Et tu ne me vois pas_

_Je ne sortirai pas indemne_

_De cet amour avec toi_

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_

_Qui tournent autour de toi_

_Tous les mots d'amour_

_Que je sème, tu ne les entends pas_

Trop de monde te cours après. Tous veulent parler au survivant, à celui qui a vaincu. Et tu leur accorde à tous un peu de ton temps, un petit mot, un simple bonjour. Mais moi je n'ai droit à rien. Moi tu m'as oublié dès le moment où tu as vaincu. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à passer outre cette ignorance de ta part. A faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour toi. Oublier cet amour à sens unique.

Comme souvent il y a beaucoup de monde autour de toi quand tu passes près de moi, je laisse échapper des mots tendres, que tu n'entends pas, car les autres couvrent mes murmures.

_Je me sens si loin de toi à des moments_

_Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que je t'attends_

_Je me force à espérer mais je me mens_

_Alors je te regarde t'éloigner tout doucement_

Ce qu'on a vécu me semble loin, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Je sais que tu m'as surpris plusieurs fois alors que je t'observais. Tes yeux me questionnaient, mais dans ces cas là, je faisait demi tour et partais. Cela n'a jamais été un appel pour que tu me suives, mais combien de fois je l'ai espéré. Tu ne m'as jamais suivi, tu as toujours continué ton chemin. Je t'ai souvent regarder me tourner le dos.

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_

_Et tu ne me vois pas_

_Je ne sortirai pas indemne_

_De cet amour avec toi_

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_

_Qui tournent autour de toi_

_Et moi évidemment,_

_Je t'aime à mes dépens_

Trop de monde te cours après, tous veulent parler au survivant, à celui qui a vaincu. Et tu leur accorde à tous un peu de ton temps, un petit mot, un simple bonjour. Mais moi je n'ai droit à rien. Moi tu m'as oublié dès le moment où tu as vaincu. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à passer outre cette ignorance de ta part. A faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour toi. Oublier cet amour à sens unique.

Mais je ne peux pas lutter contre ce sentiment qui m'oppresse. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Alors je vis avec.

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_

_Et tu ne me vois pas_

_Je ne sortirai pas indemne_

_De cet amour avec toi_

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_

_Et tu ne vois même pas_

_Que c'est à cause de toi que je mène_

_Chaque jour, ce drôle de combat._

_Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment_

_Et tu ne vois même pas_

_Que c'est à cause de toi que je mène_

_Chaque jour, ce drôle de combat._

Trop de monde te cours après, tous veulent parler au survivant, à celui qui a vaincu. Et tu leur accorde à tous un peu de ton temps, un petit mot, un simple bonjour. Mais moi je n'ai droit à rien. Moi tu m'as oublié dès le moment où tu as vaincu. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à passer outre cette ignorance de ta part. A faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour toi. Oublier cet amour à sens unique.

Tous ces gens te cachent la vue, t'empêchent de me voir. Tu ne vois pas comme je résiste à l'envie de venir te voir, te parler. Je me bats jours après jours contre mon attirance vers toi. Depuis que la grande bataille est passée, c'est moi qui suis en guerre, avec mon propre cœur. Mais toi tu ne vois rien, tu ne te doutes de rien. C'est à cause de toi Harry, à cause de toi que je me bats contre moi même en permanence.

Harry, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus là. Je suis désolé, je ne devais pas mettre de sentiments dans notre relation, mais je l'ai fait quand même. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que le grand Draco Malefoy tomberait amoureux de toi. Peut être que s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces gens autour de toi tu aurais fait plus attention à moi ? Je sais que tu n'as rien vu de mes sentiments, mais maintenant tu les connais, ne leur crache pas dessus s'il te plait, prend en soin.

Avec tout mon amour,

Draco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

POV Harry :

Draco, pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais parlé ? N'as tu jamais su lire en moi ? Bien sur que je voyais que quelque chose clochait, mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Et je n'arrivais pas à venir te parler, pas après m'être servi de toi. Toi tu n'avais peut être rien promis Draco, mais moi j'ai failli à ma promesse. Moi aussi j'y ais mis des sentiments, moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux. Mais maintenant tu n'es plus là, je ne peux plus réparer mes erreurs. Si l'un de nous avait eu le courage d'aller parler à l'autre……

Pardon Draco, pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre. Sache que ces quelques mois de relation secrète avec toi ont été les plus beaux de ma vie. Et si j'ai vaincu Voldemort, c'est grâce à toi, pour toi. Pour que tu puisses vivre libre. Pardonne moi mon ange blond. C'est comme ça que je t'appelais dans mes pensées. Pardonne moi, pour tout.

Un jour je te retrouverais.

Avec tout mon amour,

Harry.


End file.
